Sadie Corrine (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Sadie Corrine is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Sadie is a Zone-Breaker, capable of penetrating the enemy's defense with her high mobility, boasting from having one of the best frame datas in the game. Sadie's ground moves are really unique overall. She has an infinite combo in her neutral attack. It's also a good combo potential. Her Side and Down tilts are pretty powerful as well making it a good start up combo. Her Smashes are really unique. Her side smash has enough KO power in it fully. Her Side Smash is the main example of KOing opponents at full potential. Her Down Smash KO's opponents vertically upwards off the ground as well if Blue Fire hits the opponent, its an early KO. When her opponent is in the air, Sadie can put some serious pressure, chaining multiple Forward Aerials in succession. Her Neutral and Back Aerials have high active frames, allowing to hit opponents with late frames, that can lead to more combos. Up Aerial is one of the best juggling moves in the game, while her Down Aerial can even land some surprise Meteor Smashes. All her Throws can lead into other moves due the low knockback. Because of her combo potential, any hit move is a win; regardless of sweetspot or sourspot, the low knockback will always mean another option to be followed and frame trap the opponent. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches forward with her left hand, then her right before letting lose a barrage of punches, and finishes it with a kick forward. 4%, 5%, 1% (per hit), 7%. *Side Tilt: Roundhouse kicks. 5% *Up Tilt: Uppercuts in the air. 3% *Down Tilt: Sweep kicks downwards. 5% *Dash Attack: Thrusts her knee forward. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Spin kicks twice in a row with flames around it. 10%, 19% *Up Smash: Puts her hands together and thrusts them upwards in a arc with blue flames around it. 2% (per hit), 16% (last hit). *Down Smash: Punches the ground making flames appear around her, one is red, one is blue. 17% (Red), 25% (Blue). Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Thrusts an knee out forward. 6% *Forward Aerial: A quick hand swipe downwards. 5% *Back Aerial: A behind upwards diagonal kick. 7% *Up Aerial: An upwards spiral kick. 4% *Down Aerial: A quick diagonal kick downwards hitting the ground. 10% Grab Attacks *Grab: Grabs with both hands. *Pummel: Knees the opponent in the gut. 5% *Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Turns the opponent behind her and hits them with her hip. *Up Throw: Puts opponent above her, and strikes him/her upward. 2%, 6% *Down Throw: Puts opponent lying face-up on the ground and sits on him/her, creating upwards knockback. Good for combos. 1%, 7% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Spins around once. She then winks and points with her index finger in a somewhat bent posture. *Side Taunt: Sits back chuckling abit. *Down Taunt: Poses and blows a kiss to the opponent. On-screen appearance *Intro: Calmly walks to stage with flames infront of her. Idle *Idle 1: Poses having one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. *Idle 2: Adjusts her hair. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Twirls around, and waves, saying "Looks like i win this one!" (私は、このいずれかを勝つように見えます！, I seem to win this one!) *Win Screen 2: Twirls with flames surrounding her, poses, then says "That was fun!" (それは楽しかった！, It was fun!) **Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "I hope you can forgive me!" (私はあなたが私を許すことを願って！, I hope you can forgive me!) *Win Screen 3: Swings her arm out and puts it behind her saying "Nothing will defeat me!" (何も私を倒すません！, Nothing can beat me!) *Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "A little too rough?" (あまりにもラフ少し？, Too rough a little?) Alternate costumes Trivia